Dreams of Lust and Love
by LaceratedHeart
Summary: This is a story about two people who are conflicted not only in emotions, but in ideals and sides. Where will he stand? Where will she? In the end will they be torn apart or tossed together in a struggle for love and light, or hatred and darkness? R&R of
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams of Lust and Love **

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own any of this. Yes I do wish I did, but no. It all belongs to the good ol' Rowling and her brilliant mind. I just borrow her ideas.

**Author's Note:** Have I not written in a long time? I know. It's been ages and ages but I've been busy with a million other things and I haven't had a time to sit down and write. So, rather then continue on an old story that I doubt I remember where I was headed I got a brilliant idea at four am this morning and started to write later that afternoon when I got a moment. I will _try _my best to keep up with this one! So feel free to yell at me all you like when I'm not and I'll make the time to sit down and write for a change. Aye?

**Summary: ** This is a story about two people who are conflicted not only in emotions, but in ideals and sides. Where will he stand? Where will she? In the end will they be torn apart or tossed together in a struggle for love and light, or hatred and darkness?

_Her fingers brushed across his pale skin, chiseled as if from white stone, firm beneath her touch. She felt his fingers skim the length of her arms and then the backs of his fingers brush across her cheeks, though his touch was feather light. It was a gentleness she didn't know he possessed. The gentle touches made her lips curve just slightly upwards in a soft smile and a languid sigh to pass her lips, brushing across his cool skin. As her slim fingers moved up his chest, she brushed them tenderly across his neck to lace behind it, allowing her thumbs to brush along the fine hairs at the base of his neck. He shivered from both her velvety caresses and the dreamy sigh that brushed across his chest. _

_His fingers brushed back through her brown, curls, weaving his fingers into the locks and tugging her head backwards so her chocolate brown eyes looked up into his stone grey eyes swimming with not only wonton need, but something not discernable from her perspective. Slowly, almost agonizingly he lowered his soft, pale lips down to her own supple pink lips. This small and faint kiss had her reeling, she pulled his head closer to hers, pressing her lips firmly, bruising both sets without a doubt. But her mind was gone; the reasonable side of her had flown out the window some time ago as she found herself pressed tightly to him. Her heart was racing in her chest and she could hear it beating within her own ears. _

_She had never felt so aroused and out of control as she did now. Something inside of her had finally snapped. Perhaps it was him. His smell, his smirk, his eyes, his skin, she could go on and on about it. It all made her weak in the knees and now here she was pressed against him in the dormitory they were forced to share for the year. Her bare skin pressed against his felt on fire, anywhere his fingers traveled was like small ripples of flame moving across the flesh and took her that much further away from reality. _

_He knew she was out of control now, but he was in no better condition. Her hair, body, scent had all sent him over the edge. Her naked skin pressed against his firm chest caused involuntary shudders to move down his back and press into her, making it known what he wanted from her. He knew she was willing, and wouldn't resist. As he pulled his lips slowly from her own he moved his fire-like kisses down her neck, kissing down and flicking his tongue slowly across the lightly tanned skin. Her head tilted to the side for him and a soft groan of approval let him continue to move his kisses down, sucking gently along the flesh leaving only slight red marks that would be gone before morning. _

_Slowly her hands moved down his sides, working at the button of his pants, and then the zipper. Sliding his pants down he stepped from them, leaving him in nothing but boxers. She smiled a wicked smile, letting her fingers gently press against his groin, causing him to growl into her ear gently. "You'd best be careful, you don't know what can happen if this continues." However, she only pressed against him again, leaning up to softly flick her tongue against his ear lobe, whispering into it, "I know exactly what will happen if this continues. And I'm not about to stop now." Smirking against his ear she shoved him back onto the bed, straddling his hips. He looked up at her with a grin full of, not only lust, but interest. His eyes danced as they slowly began a night's adventure. _

-------------------------------

Two teens woke up in a sweat, hair plastered to their faces bodies shaking as if the dream had been a reality. Hermione Granger ran her hands back through her hair and lets out a discontented sigh. Draco Malfoy, across the hall, was doing exactly the same thing. These dreams had been persistent. Each night these dreamed kept increasing more and more in intensity. But neither of the two thought anything of them, at first. It became normal to wake up after dreaming about the other, but it was nothing compared to this nights dream. Something was up, something they didn't know anything about and each was ready to pounce on the other right this very second.

Hermione swung her legs around her bed, not caring what she had on, or didn't in this case. She threw open her door and stood in the frame, glaring at the blonde head that was looking back at her. Storming up to him she prodded a finger into his chest and glared, evidence of the dream still present from her tousled hair and the small beads of sweat that ran down her neck, disappearing between things that Draco had only seen in his dreams.

"You indignant little prat! What did you put into my pumpkin juice at dinner? I knew it was suspicious that you would so casually walk over while my back was turned for just long enough. What did you do?! I'm tired of these dreams, more like nightmares." She was puffing by the end, her cheeks red with anger, and even a tinge of embarrassment to admit to Draco Malfoy that she'd been having dreams about him.

"I could ask the same of you, Granger. Though I would love to hear more about this dream you've had of me." His smirk stretched across his features and his eyes danced with mischief. Hermione swatted his arm and then proceeded to cross them beneath her chest, glaring at him. He held up his hands in innocent defeat. "I don't know what you're talking about, Granger. I did nothing to your pumpkin juice when you weren't looking. Besides," he shifted uneasily about what he was going to confess, "I've been having dreams too. Ones that make me wake up with a little surprise first thing in the morning." He gestured downwards and Hermione, thinking little of it glanced down before a blush crept across her cheeks. This only increased the smirk on Malfoy's face as she walked away from him and sat down on the forest green couch.

Drawing her legs up to her chest and picking up a soft golden pillow beside her rested her chin on her knees, hugging the pillow against her chest. "I want to know why I'm having these dreams." She looked towards Malfoy, brow furrowed with concern and thought. "What have yours been about, Malfoy? And no jokes, be serious." She gave him her best "You'd better do what I say or I'll hex you into next month" look and he sat down in a chair beside her and shrugged a little bit, lacing his long fingers across that chiseled chest Hermione had only just been dreaming about, causing a shiver to run down her spine as she directed her gaze else where.

"Hardly anything appropriate, Granger. But if you really want to know then I'll tell you." He frowned slightly as he thought back to the beginning, when these strange dreams began happening. "At first they were innocent dreams, I thought it was nothing more then my mind getting the best of me while I slept, dreaming about you walking and laughing and smiling. Whether it was with or around me or with those two dolts you call friends." At that Hermione sent him a sharp glare and he simply shrugged, continuing on with the dreams. "But as time went on they became less and less…innocent. Suddenly there were kisses with you pressed up against walls in deserted corridors, and touches and moments that would cause any normal male a hard time keeping himself in control.

The last couple of nights have been some of the most intense, like they were really happening. To say that clothes stayed on would be a lie. They would come off faster then I have ever seen a girl attempt to get into my pants before. But it was mutual. And it was a…" Malfoy trailed off and Hermione raised an eyebrow at what he almost said after that. He shook his head a little bit and scowled at her, jerking his head upwards towards her. "And what about you?"

She frowned, still, looking at Malfoy before looking away and staring into the embers that were once a roaring fire. Her voice was small, not angry or dreamy, but almost regretful. "They were… the same. More and more vivid as the time has gone on. And," she blushed here, innocence still evident despite the dreams, "with equal passion you could say." His scowl softened at her obvious discomfort with this situation. They had been living in the same quarters for going on four months now. Though they hadn't been kind to each other, the hateful words and arguments were limited. There was a mutual agreement between the two and would sometimes even sit down late at night for an evening chat. It had become an almost weekly, and not unwelcome, event. Though neither of them formally announced these meetings, it was routine to meet Saturdays after a long day of being with others to talk about the week and their duties and life in general.

Sometimes these little meetings would turn into small bickering moments where Hermione would stalk off to her room in a huff only to come down five minutes later and apologize for getting so worked up. Those were weeks when her and her friends had been fighting, or when school had piled loads of work on them. Tensions would be high if Malfoy ever brought another female on a Saturday night. Hermione would almost be affronted, as if he had pushed her aside in order to sleep with some other whore. Though she didn't understand this possession she felt for him on those days, she logically thought it through and decided that it was only because he was her only real release from the week of school and friendships going awry. He understood her in many ways, and yet in many ways he didn't understand her at all.

"What are we going to do about this, book-worm?" His tone wasn't harsh, or commanding but more troubled and quiet as if not wanting to break her from her own thoughts. She glanced up at him and then slumped down in her seat and sighed, closing her eyes.

"I have absolutely no idea, Malfoy. None at all." This was painful for even Malfoy to watch. She seemed defeated by these dreams; a sense of utter lack of being able to understand what was going on and why. Were they clues? Hints? Maybe someone was trying to tell them something and they were too blind to see it. They didn't know, but they did know that whatever it was was causing a lot of unwanted tension between them.

Those words and that look on her face caused Malfoy to slowly rise from his chair and sit beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and her head instinctively fell against his shoulder and she curled against him, as if seeking solace in this moment of kindness. He didn't know what caused him to do this. Why he felt bad for her when he was suffering from the same tormented, perhaps even worse ones. But he couldn't pretend to know what it was like to be constantly at odds with friends, he didn't have anyone that he considered enough of a friend to care whether or not they fought with him or not. On top of that, she was Harry Potter's best friend. That had to be pressure enough.

Malfoy frowned as he felt a drop of water hit his chest, he looked down at the bushy haired girl so curled against him and a pang went through him. He had seen her at her worst and her best. Waking up feeling absolutely horrible and still going to classes that day, only to come back to the common room and throw up the contents of the day. But on days where she looked like a princess just in her simple school uniform and robes, she could take anyone's breath away. He had seen her cry on numerous occasions, though she tried to hide it by quickly going into her room or the bathroom, which ever was closer. But even then, they were usually small trickles of tears caused by a stupid argument between her supposed best friends and her. This was something new.

These tears were heart-wrenching because the cause of them was not really him, but the dreams. These dreams that haunted her during the day, and at night. Whenever she would look at him all she could think about were her fingers brushing across his skin, his lips against hers as if all of it had really happened. She was supposed to be the composed one, the smart one, the strong one of the group. She was logical and intelligent, everything that her two dimwitted friends were not. To keep her perfect grades, her perfect reputation, her perfect life had to be a strain on her. Even Malfoy had to admit that it must be hard to be that perfect. He admired and hated her for it. He wanted to be able to be that perfect, that innocent. And yet, somehow she seemed so… what was the word he was looking for? Scarred from the life of being best friends with Harry Potter. The boy who's whole existence is to save the wizarding and muggle world from total destruction and corruption by the Dark Lord himself.

Her arms encircled his middle, her face pressed into the crook of his shoulder as she sobbed, letting the weight of the world off her shoulders and laying some of the burden on him. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her small, shaking, shoulders and held her small frame against his, letting his eyes closed as he thought about his predicament. He was supposed to hate her. To not let her get to him no matter how amazing she looked, or how hurt she appeared to be. It wasn't his fault, he didn't care. But he did, and he knew it. There was nothing to stop the flood of sympathy and care he felt for this poor girl. He knew what it was like to feel like you have to prove yourself to others every day of your life. It was a burden that he too carried.

Hermione too a great breath and slowly let it out, taking control of herself once more and trying to compose herself to the best of her abilities. However, she left her arms wrapped around his middle and, if anything, curled into him more so. He tightened his hold around her and then her small face turned up towards his, her eyes were red and only slightly puffed with the tears. He moved one hand around and brushed the tear that was trailing from the corner of her eye down her cheek. She gave him her best smile through the tears. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. For crying like this, losing control. There has just…" He cut her off, placing a finger against her lips.

"You don't have anything to prove to me, Granger. I've seen all sides of you by this point. Whatever has been troubling you, you can tell me of your own free will. Don't make excuses for the tears." He looked down at her, giving her a semi-hard look as if to make his point clear.

"Why are you being so kind, Malfoy? You've no reason to be here right now, you could have gone back up to bed rather then sit here while I cried like a blubbering idiot." She frowned a little bit, though she turned her head back and rested it against his shoulder once more, cuddling down against him as if she really didn't want him to leave her side.

"Well, the moment I sat down beside you and you clung to me like a new attachment there really wasn't anything I could do. It would take more then a simple parting spell to get you off of me. I know that you want this, but Lord Granger." Hermione couldn't help the small laugh that passed her lips, though it was somewhat held down by the tears and sounded weak, even to her ears.

After a moment's pause Hermione mumbled sleepily so that Malfoy could barely hear the words coming from her lips. "Thank you, Draco. For letting me cry." Her voice trailed off and she seemed to be asleep, still curled against his side. Rather then attempt to move her, he smiled gently. A rare occurrence, as is obvious by the usual smirk. Her brushed a piece of stray hair from her eyes and then transfigured a near-by pillow into a large blanket, laying it over the both of them and softly resting his cheek against the top of her frame, murmuring softly to her sleeping frame. "Goodnight, Hermione. Sweet dreams, I hope."

Malfoy was quick to follow her into a realm of dreams. These dreams were calm, peaceful dreams on both sides. Only marginally involving the other, though they stayed curled together for the rest of the night and into the late morning the next day.

**A/N: I just want to say that I know it's short but it's really just an intro. Granted Malfoy seems a little bit softer then normal and I usually try to keep him in character, but I'm sure you can all manage to handle him being a little bit different. He's not going to be nice per say, but he's going to quickly warm up to her, I think. I haven't really decided that far ahead. But, if you have read any of my other works, you'll know I just kind of go with the flow of the story. I let it lead me rather than I lead it. That always ends up like a forced story and they are usually crud to read. So. I hope you enjoyed it. Review with either good or bad comments. All are welcome. I'm a little rusty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams of Lust and Love **

**Chapter: Two **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, yet again. We all know who does, the end.**

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sounds of a shower and the sun shimmering brightly through the window. The curtains had been opened by someone earlier that morning. She stretched the length of the couch, a faint stiffness in her neck and her eyes were even a little sore this morning. It took her a moment to remember the events of last night. After she blinked away the dreariness of the morning she sat bolt-upright and looked around her in horror.

Quickly she walked to her room and shut the door, she rested her head back against the shut door, thudding her head back against the wood. A groan passed her lips, brow furrowed and eyes shut tight together.

"What in the bloody hell have I done? I just as well slept with the best known woman abuser in the school. Merlin what have I done?" Hermione rubbed her eyes, before she looked at the time and sighed. "I've slept most of the morning away. It will be time for lunch and Harry and Ron will be worried sick." Gathering together an outfit, she opened the door cautiously and poked her head around the corner. The bathroom door was open and Malfoy's bedroom door was shut. She made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

The second she was beneath the hot water of the shower she scrubbed her body as if layered in mounds of dirt. Her mind was only on the thought of curling up with Malfoy, how he had put his arms around her in a gesture of caring and maybe even sympathy. "Of course. As if that man has a single caring fiber in his entire being." She muttered to herself. "What were you thinking Hermione, you dimwitted fool."

------------------------------

Malfoy stretched his arms above his head slowly; his eyes remained closed as a long yawn passed his pale lips. In that moment he forgot where he was and why there was something warm pressed against his side. As his silver eyes slowly opened he gazed down at the brown curls that were all too familiar to him. Her arms were still around his midsection, however much looser than before. Her breathing was even and calm, compared to the night before. It brushed across his still bare chest in a rhythmic way as he continued to look down at her, watching her sleep for a moment.

It occurred to him then that this wasn't okay. He shouldn't be doing this right now, having his arm around her, hers around him. He shouldn't be watching her sleep like he was, or admiring her innocent, simple beauty. He removed her arms from around him, gently laying her down against the couch. She simply settled down as if nothing had happened and continued like she was. He watched her for a moment more, the way her lips curved slightly up in a smile at whatever was in her dreams, the way her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Malfoy shivered and turned away from her before she could further seduce him without even attempting.

He walked to the window and opened the long, scarlet curtains. The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills and from this window he could watch this moment. His mind was lost and confused as to what was going on. How could he have showed that moment of compassion to that girl? She hated him, surely. No matter how much he attempted to ever make up for the years of torment he couldn't. But who said that he wanted to make up for all those years of torment that he had inflicted on her and her friends? A slow smirk crossed his features as he leaned against the window frame and watched the sun rise. "I don't care about that stupid little bint. I was merely tired and taken by her moment of sudden weakness, nothing more."

Though he nodded at his own comment, as if attempting to back it up with his own convictions, he knew it wasn't true. He knew that, somewhere within him, he did care for the muggle-born witch, even if it was merely a twinge of caring. It was enough that it could damage who he was and everything he had been raised to believe. He let his head lean against the window frame, watching the sun rise above the hills and light the room around him slowly. The few clouds above changed colors from a pink, to an orange and then to their usual white. Malfoy raised his hand and rested it against the pane of glass before him. It was freezing to his touch, a cold that even this sun couldn't take away. Winter's chill had taken over the land for the next several months and there would be snow on the ground before Christmas holidays.

He sighed gently, letting his eyes close for a brief moment before he pulled away from the window. The sun had risen to a fairly decent height now and he decided he needed a good shower to get him back into his right senses. "Merlin only knows what will happen to me if this continues."

As the water poured from the spout Malfoy looked at himself in the mirror. He looked more alive then he had in a while. His cheeks were tinged with a faint color of pink, whether from the cold or from the nights adventure he didn't know. There were faint lines where Hermione's hair and been pressed against his chest and he brushed his fingers gently over those places before shaking his head. "What is wrong with me? I'm practically drooling over that little book-worm." Stepping into the shower, Malfoy let the warm water drift over him, his eyes closed as the water dumped along his back and neck muscles. He rolled his head about his shoulders before really cleaning himself of what he normally considered the filth of her dirty blood coming anywhere near his perfection.

Malfoy spent a long time under the heat of the shower head and the warmth of the water, attempting to put his mind back into the order in which he had always thought of her. Though he had agreed, however silently, to get along with her for the basis of both their last year of schooling, he had under no circumstances agreed to liking her. For whatever his mind could come up with against her, he could think of a million reasons why that wasn't true. It frustrated him. He wanted to scream, but he didn't want to wake her. He wanted to rage and be furious at her for touching him, but he couldn't after the look on her face surfaced. There were too many things swimming through his mind.

Finally turning off the shower he looked at himself in the mirror, again. This time he looked haggard, angry, and confused. He composed himself and made his way back to his bedroom. He took a quick look at the couch to see if the little book-worm was still sleeping. He frowned at her not being there when he came to look down at her, quickly dashing that thought from his mind and made his way to the bedroom, he swore he heard something thud against Hermione's door, but he chose to ignore the sound and get dressed.

--------------------------

Hermione made her way down to lunch, feeling somewhat better after spending time doing homework and reading. She felt like her mind was back in its right place and she could see Malfoy without really caring about what had passed between the two of them the night before. She strolled down the corridor towards lunch, a few last minute stragglers ahead of her.

Once inside the Great Hall she spotted her two best friends and smiled as she made her way over towards Ron and Harry. They both looked at her curiously and she tilted her head slightly and looked back at them with a raised brow. "What? Don't give me that look."

Ron, with a mouth full of food, responded "We missed you at breakfast this morning, Hermione. Where were you?" Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, making a disgusted look at Ron talking with his mouth full.

She responded nonchalantly. "I got to bed late last night and slept in a little later than expected is all. After I woke up I did some reading and homework before coming doing for lunch." Hermione shrugged her shoulders a little bit and poured herself a warm bowl of stew. At this her stomach rumbled loudly and Harry laughed at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a brotherly fashion, though she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the night before and a faint blush crept up on her cheeks. The boys, being quite slow assumed it was from the loud grumble of her stomach.

"Eat up then, Hermione! You did skip out on breakfast anyways so you must be starved." Harry dished her up more stew then she was sure would even fit in the bowl before grabbing her several slices of bread to go with it.

"I'm not sure I can eat all of this, Harry. No matter how hungry I might be." Hermione laughed as Harry insisted she eat it all before they even thought about leaving the Great Hall. Shaking her head she began to eat the stew, feeling it warm her all the way down and put a smile on her face as well a ceasing to the rumbling in her stomach. As Ron and Harry began talking Quidditch and how they felt it would go on this year, Hermione turned her attention to her food and a mental checklist of any homework left to finish later when the doors to the Great Hall opened.

No one else seemed to notice but they caught Hermione's attention and she saw that familiar blonde hair step in and look around. His eyes landed on hers and frowned slightly before he made his way towards the Slitherin table where Pansy Parkinson made a seat available right next to her. Shaking his head he sat down rather near the end of the table, closer to where Hermione herself was seated at the table next to there's. Parkinson looked down at him with the largest pout she could muster and Hermione couldn't help but snort slightly into her next bite of food at her desperate attempt to gain his attention. Malfoy looked up towards Hermione with a raised brow, as though he had not only heard her thoughts, but heard her snort. Rather than ignore him she waved slightly in his direction. Much to her surprise he gave her a very small, almost not noticeable wave in return. She stopped with the spoon half-way to her mouth and looked slightly surprised.

Ron, being the first to notice her sudden pause in eating looked at her, and then to what she was looking at. As Ron does, an angry look passed over his features when he saw Malfoy looking right back at her with a smug look on his face. "I'd stop eating too if I found that prat staring at me, too." Hermione blinked and looked at Ron, giving him a stern look.

"He didn't do anything to me or you Ron, so calm down. Don't jump to conclusions about something that didn't happen." Ron fell silent though he still shot daggers behind him at Malfoy who acted as if he didn't see Ron, or the Gryffindor table at all. Hermione went back to eating her lunch and Harry looked between Malfoy and Hermione for a moment, a thoughtful frown on his face though he made no comment about what had passed between the two. It had mutual agreement to keep something silent; something that had passed between the two.

"Why don't we take a walk around the lake? It might be cold outside, but it's bright and I'd hate to pass up a clear day. Merlin knows when we'll get another one." Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded her agreement, even Ron looked happy at the prospect of getting out of the Great Hall, away from the slimy Slytherin, git as he put it.

"I'll have to get my cloak and things so I don't freeze outside, but I'll meet you by the doors in… ten minutes?" Hermione took her last bite of stew and set her spoon down after asking the question, looking from the two boys. Both of them nodded their heads and all three rose to get their things.

Once out of the Great Hall, Hermione went up the stairs to her shared dormitory with the Head Boy. Draco Malfoy. She lets a small sigh pass her lips at this thought as she muttered the pass word to the woman who guarded their rooms. She smiled at the warmth the flooded her as she entered the common room. The fire was lit and roaring in the fire place across the room from her, causing the forest green couch to glow around the edges and the red chairs to appear more red then usual on either side. The curtains were still open on the windows and were letting the afternoon light flood in. The carpet was a simple gray in color. The whole room had a comfortable effect on a person, even when both of the Head's were in the same place at the same time.

This sight always made Hermione pause for a moment and look about her to appreciate being the Head Girl and all the things she had done to get here. So it's no surprise she jumped when a soft voice spoke directly beside her ear. "Your breath is still taken as if this is the first time you've seen this room, huh Granger?" Hermione couldn't help the sheepish smile that flitted across her lips at the familiar voice in her ear. She turned around and looked at Malfoy, standing up with that same smirk that he always has had since she first met him, arms crossed across his chest casually as he looked at her.

"I don't know what you care for, Malfoy. Just because you see such exquisite things every day doesn't mean we all do." She frowned up at him and he shrugged his shoulders without much care.

"That happens when you actually have money to buy things, Granger. Not that you, or any of your friends, would know such a thing." Her brows knitted together for the briefest moment and a look of pain passed across her eyes as she looked at him, causing Malfoy to falter and the smirk to slip from his lips for a second.

"I don't understand you, Malfoy. One second you're an amazing, sweet, consoling person, someone who I could almost care about like a person and a friend. And then you turn around and become this arrogant, self assured snob who thinks that he knows all there is to know about the world." She turned on her heel and walked away from him, stalking into her room, grabbing her scarf, cloak and mittens before brushing past Malfoy on her way out the door.

-----------------------------

Malfoy frowned as he watched her walk out passed him without so much as a goodbye or a see you later. For whatever reason this upset him causing his brows to bunch together as he stood there watching her walk out the door, after her friends. He couldn't bring himself to apologize for what he had said to her, or the cruel way in which it had to have sounded to her ears. Though the flicker of a smile he did see on her lips encouraged him to believe that maybe she really did think something of him other then what her friends thought him to be. It was doubtful, but he didn't know.

Making his way to the green couch he sat down, stretching his arms across the back of it and resting his head back, letting his eyes slowly close. For a while he just laid there and thought about the things that had passed between him and the Head Girl in just the last twenty-four hours. Small things that seemed so much bigger in his mind. Perhaps it was because of the differences between the two of them that seemed to make all the difference in the world. Her blood and his. Her status versus his. It was all a big mess in his mind. He let out a long groan. He didn't want anything to do with her that extended outside of what was already happening between the two, and what would further be forced for them to do together.

He couldn't understand why, all of a sudden, he began to look at her in a new and different light. Perhaps it was because of the dreams that he found himself enthralled by every night. Wanting to sleep just to get to see her beneath him, to see her taunt him and tease him in a way that he didn't know Granger couldn't even behave. It made her look wicked and devilish. He liked that side of her better than anything. But he also found her anger quite adorable, the way she would stomp her foot and cross her arms. Also the small blush that would creep across her cheeks when she was embarrassed by something or too afraid to say something she knew would be slightly inappropriate. They were signs of her innocence as a woman and as a book-worm student.

Those dreams were a side of her that Malfoy felt was really there beneath the skin. Someone just had to slowly creep in and expose that side of her which she would never allow anyone to see. The wicked side of her that made her tease him, rub him and lure him to bed with her. Not that she would need to lure him much; he would go with her willingly even if she just looked at him and motioned with her eyes towards the bedroom. He would gladly take her. Anywhere, and at anytime she desired. Just the thought of those dreams made him want to find some willing partner and take her to his room. But he knew it wouldn't be the same because it wouldn't be Hermione. It would be some willing bint that meant nothing and would be tossed out before the night fell.

Malfoy sighed slowly, letting his mind settle down until he fell asleep there on the couch. His arms stretched across the back of it, his head back and mouth ever so slightly opened as his breathing began to even out and another dream over took him.

----------------------------

When Hermione entered the dormitory she was once again greeted by the warmth of the fire which was most welcome. She had had a marvelous time with her friends, laughing and talking in the cold afternoon. And when the clouds began to gather and the snow began to fell it was only that much more fun for the three of them. Soon there were snow ball fights and laughter that rang around them. It was a moment of joy in the tumult of what was to come.

Hermione made her way to the fire; the dormitory was almost dark now that the sun was sinking back behind the high hills on the other side of the school from them. She took off her scarf, mittens and cloak, laying them across the chair before she sat on the couch. It took her a moment to glance beside her and notice a sound asleep Malfoy at her side, her was obviously have some interesting dream judging by the sweat that he was soaked in and the smile on his lips. He let out a soft groan; it occurred to Hermione what it was he was dreaming of exactly and her cheeks burned bright red. She gently put a hand on his arm and shook him just slightly. When that didn't work she leaned over him and murmured softly to him. "Malfoy. Malfoy wake up, now." She shook him just a little bit more.

When he didn't wake up she rose her voice just slightly and before she knew what was going on, Malfoy's eyes and snapped open and shoved her back against the couch. He loomed above her, the fire playing across his face causing shadows to fall on the side that was hidden from the flames. Hermione's cheeks were still pink with cold and embarrassment at what he had to have been dreaming of. She let out a soft gasp as she felt him press down against her as if trying to prevent her from moving and she looked up at him, her brown eyes wide, his silver eyes narrowed and looking lustful. She began to get scared about what was going to happen when something clicked and he looked down at her somewhat confused and tilted his head, blonde hair falling across his face.  
Hermione put her hands against his chest and gently pushed upwards, her comfort obviously being tread on as he leaned over her in this way, pressed against her form. Some part of Malfoy didn't want to move at her soft push, but the better side of him slowly lifted off of her and sat back. Hermione continued to lay on her back for a moment before she sat up, though she kept into the corner of the couch as if scared he would attempt to bite her. He made no move to ask her to come from the corner and merely sat in the middle of the couch, looking into the fire, the room around them dark for all but it. The silence that surrounded the two of them was only minutely awkward. Rather then sit in the silence and stare Hermione grabbed a book she had left on the table the night before and began to read. Malfoy continued to stare into the flames, a glazed look had crossed his face.

Neither of them needed to speak to the other to understand what had just happened. Something was going on that was slowly getting out of their control. Something they didn't know what do with yet and had no way to control. If it began to affect them outside of the dreams, imagine the damage that could be done to the both of them should what happens in the dreams escalate during the evenings when they were alone.

Both Head's shuddered at this thought and then looked at each other, the same thought present on both faces as they shook their heads and sighed. Hermione returned to her book and Malfoy to his reverie in the flames. What would happen was something neither of them could attest to. They had no choice but to wait and see what would happen.

**Author's Note: Installment number two! Two un-accepting teens face something that is outside of their control. Fun stuff, I'd say. Anyways, I would just like to thank my first and.. well… only reviewer thus far! TiffANY your review was amazingly helpful and insightful. Thank you very much for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Read and don't forget… review!**


End file.
